


Do you think you love me, sis?

by lesbiananimeism



Series: Is This How We Wanted It To End? [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Byleth Twins, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gen, Twin Byleth, because jeralt is just like that, both twins are named byleth, views on the lords are not my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiananimeism/pseuds/lesbiananimeism
Summary: El who’s next to you… crying. Screaming. Is she screaming?  You can’t hear anymore.You feel people touching you… do you? You think you do but…Sense is fading faster than you expected.You want to look back at your baby brother—try to see him one last time and…You think you’re crying… you’re not sure but you think you are. Crying for the baby brother that you’re leaving in a world without his lord or his big sister… You want to tell him you’re sorry, tell him you love him…Oh, is that strain in your vocal chords?  Maybe… maybe you did get to say it? At least once in your life, maybe you got your way. You hope so—





	Do you think you love me, sis?

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of an AU lmao. Inspiration this time comes from Twitter user @caramocchi and the animation they put up the other day, go check it and them out!

It… hurts. Everything hurts and you… aren’t sure why. Isn’t your Divine Pulse supposed to trigger if anything fatal were to happen to you? Actually, why does…

“PROFESSOR!”/“BYLETH!”/“**_NO!_**”

Oh that… certainly can’t be good.

_Drip_

You look down and—Ah. That’s it.

You’ve been stabbed.

No—impaled. You can tell that Areadbhar’s tip is deep enough into you to be sticking out your back. And that’s… that’s a lot of blood. You don’t remember ever being stabbed this deeply before, and if you have all that was left was a phantom pain after you back the hands of time to prevent fatal blows.

Sense slowly comes back—that’s right. Dimitri was getting too close to El, was going to finish El off then and there. It’s not any surprise, the joint work of your brother and Dimitri alongside the rest of the Kingdom’s forces, especially once they got blasted Judith of Daphnel’s help, had been making clean work of the Imperial army for months now.

But you… couldn’t just let Dimitri kill her. And so you… ah, yes. You jumped in the way. You were attempting to deflect Ariadbhar with your half of the Sword of the Creator, but apparently…

…Apparently _something_ went wrong because here you are now, Dimitri and Byleth’s horrified faces mere feet from you and the sounds of battle around you frozen in horror. El—no, the Husk Dimitri turned her into is still behind you you’re positive. But… most importantly.

“Hubert! Lysithea! Bernie!” you force yourself to choke out. “Now!” You see your brother stiffen and spin around in a panic.

Guess he realised that they’d left themselves unaware and weak.

But it doesn’t matter—you knew Hubert and Lysithea wouldn’t hesitate to both unleash their strongest Dark spells towards Dimitri, who’d always had a particular weakness towards the arcane. And your brother…

_Twang!_

“_GAAAAAAH!!_”

…Bernie would distract him for just long enough.

Before you Dimitri collapses under the combined force and pain of Lysithea’s Hades Ω and Hubert’s Dark Spikes Τ and, with Areadbhar falling with him, you collapse yourself.

You can hear Byleth and Dimitri’s allies calling his name and you know, _you **know**_, that your little _baby_ brother is trying _desperately_ to reverse this but… you, both of you, also know that any events you two directly cause can’t be undone by the other.

** _Please you two, do try not to get yourselves killed. My power within you cannot help the other—be each other’s backs as you always have been._ **

Heh… Sothis really had been like a mother to you both in the year she’d been awake, hadn’t she?

Your vision is already getting blurry and—ah, so you will be bleeding out after all, you suppose.

You tilt your head up. Byleth is still kneeling over Dimitri’s body with Flayn and Annette kneeling over him as well. You can vaguely hear the hurried footsteps running towards you, perhaps Linhardt and Mercedes, and unbiddenly a wheezy chuckle escapes you.

Maybe in that moment you hate—your brother, Dimitri, yourself, Edelgard, you don’t know. Just that, seeing your precious baby brother kneeling over a dead man while you, _his sister_, are quickly dy_ing_ not even a few feet from him… An anger rushes through you before extinguishing itself quickly.

You like to think that you’d choose your baby brother over El if you had to choose—El who’s extremism you allowed to drive her over the edge. El who you watched and did nothing while she transformed herself into something less than human, something you can only attribute to Those Who Slither in the Dark.

El who’s…

El who’s next to you… human again. Crying. Screaming. Is she screaming? You can’t hear anymore.

You feel people touching you… do you? You think you do but…

Sense is fading faster than you expected.

You want to look back at your baby brother—try to see him one last time and…

You think you’re crying… you’re not sure but you _think_ you are. Crying for the baby brother that you’re leaving in a world without his lord or his big sister… You want to tell him you’re sorry, tell him you love him…

Oh, is that strain in your vocal chords? Maybe… maybe you did get to say it? At least once in your life, maybe you got your way. You hope so—

** _Dad says he loves us a lot but… I don’t think we’ve ever said it to each other. Can siblings love each other like dad loves us?_ **

Yes little brother, of course they can… you told him so, right?

** _I… I think I love you sis. I’m pretty sure I do, at least?_ **

_You told him, didn’t you?_

** _Do you think you love me, sis?_ **

Of course, _of course_ you love him—your little baby brother is all you had growing up, the only person that could perfectly understand what you wanted to say or what you were thinking, he was… he was your _everything_ before…

Before…

_Before_…

Before Dimitri and El—before you… fell in love?

_Oh Sothis did you tell El that you loved her before you were ever able to tell your own baby brother that he was the most important thing in the world to you?_

Maybe if you’d… Maybe if you’d both chose differently. If you’d both chosen Claude and his Deers, or you let Byleth deal with teaching and you joined your father’s side as a Knight, or or _or_.

So many ‘_or_’s, but would any of them actually changed anything?

**_You don’t have to say it sis, I’ll say it enough for the both of us. I’m sure you love me_**.

Sothis, you beg. Please undo it all, let me go back please _please_¸ at least let me tell him I love him, _please!_

And as everything fades to black—

** _“I love you too, little brother.”_ **

—you hear a heart beat.


End file.
